


Jealous

by queensguardian



Series: All For The Game Musings [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensguardian/pseuds/queensguardian
Summary: Someone flirts with Andrew. Neil is conflicted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked on tumblr about more fits where someone flirts with Andrew and I wanted one.

When their professor finally let them out, Neil was already out the door by the time he gave them the go ahead. He was going to be late.

He wove his way through people on campus as he made his way to the little coffee shop across the street where they would be meeting for lunch. It was raining a little, which it wasn’t _supposed_ to, and Neil hadn’t thought to bring a jacket.

By the time he made it through the doors of the coffee shop he was decidedly wet and grumpy. The scent of coffee calmed him a little, but nothing compared to the way tension leeched out of his shoulders at the sight of a short angry blond leaning against the wall on the other side of the shop.

Neil smiled a little, and started making his way over to Andrew, before stopping in his tracks. There was someone talking to Andrew. It was a tall brunette; smiling with one dimple and leaning against the counter as he spoke with Andrew.

Neil may be oblivious, but his cheeks heated at the sight of this... _douchebag_ talking to Andrew. He may not know much, but he could tell how obviously this guy was flirting. He was practically fluttering his eyelashes at Andrew. He was _smiling_ at him. Unacceptable.

He swallowed, waiting for Andrew to whip his knives out, but Andrew looked...amused? The expression was faint, probably too subtle for anyone who was not Neil to know, but Neil did know. And Andrew was not gutting the man in front of him. He had an eyebrow slightly crooked up and his mouth was _twitching_.

Neil frowned, before leaning against the wall. He knew, logically, that Andrew would never cheat on him...would he? Was it even cheating, with what they were doing?

The thought was much more disturbing than the sight in front of him. He didn't _think_ Andrew would ever do something with someone else, but. What if he wanted to?

Neil was a traumatized scarred mess. What if Andrew wanted something-someone who was less work? What if he wanted something easy? Someone with less baggage?

Neil let out a shaky breath, schooled his features into something neutral, and squared his shoulders.

Andrew noticed him then, and turned his whole body away from the asshat. He didn’t say anything to the man, before leaving the conversation and heading over to Neil. The barista called his name, and Andrew grabbed two coffees before finally meeting up with Neil and shoving one into his hand.

“Thanks,” Neil said, cradling the warmth between his hands.

“You forgot your jacket. Idiot.” Andrew slipped his backpack off and dug one of Neil’s jackets out of it, before handing it to him.

Neil blinked in surprise, and couldn’t resist looking behind Andrew to the man who’d been flirting. He was looking at them with vague disappointment, and gave a little nod to Neil.

“Yes or no?” Neil said quietly, and Andrew quirked an eyebrow again.

“Yes,” he said, and he pursed his lips when Neil rested a hand on his lower back.

Andrew blessedly said nothing else, and they headed into the other room to take their seats and have their coffee.

#

That night, Neil briefly stopped by their dorm room to drop off his things before heading up to the roof.

It had stopped raining earlier, leaving that earthy smell on the wind and a really spectacular sunset.

Andrew was sitting a little ways back from the ledge, already smoking a cigarette. He didn’t outwardly react to Neil’s presence.

Neil came over and dropped down beside him without preamble, before stealing the cigarette from between Andrew’s lips.

Andrew didn’t say anything, just pulled another cigarette from the pack and lit it for himself.

They sat in pleasant silence for a while, and just when Neil was thinking they would be able to forget earlier, Andrew flicked his cigarette.

“What was that, today?”

Neil winced, holding his own cigarette between his hands. “What?”

“Don’t lie,” Andrew said sharply. “Were you jealous?”

Gritting his teeth, Neil twitched his fingers around the cigarette. “Yes.”

It was silent for another few minutes before Andrew responded. “You don’t own me.”

Neil knew what he meant, but it struck so closely with his train of thoughts earlier that he couldn’t bring himself to respond.

“Do you want to?” Andrew’s voice was hard, flat. “Do you want to own me?”

“God, of course not, Andrew. I want you to do whatever you want to do, for the rest of your life. I don’t want anyone to stop you from doing what you want, ever.”

“Shut up,” Andrew looked away from him for a moment. “Then what the fuck was that earlier?”

“It’s just.” Neil was having trouble finding the words for once. “I don’t want to hold you back. From finding what you want.”

“What.” Andrew was staring at him, his face expressionless.

“I mean. When I saw you with that guy earlier. I didn’t know...I didn’t want him to talk to you, to look at you like that. But I don’t even know if I have a right to think that way. And I don’t know if that’s something you want.”

Now Neil was really on a roll. “I mean, I know this isn’t exactly... _traditional_. And I know that I’m not exactly...ideal. I know I don’t look—I just don’t want to hold you back, if you wanted something—something easier. Or something. And—“

Andrew’s hand came up to cover Neil’s mouth, and he fell silent, his heart contracting painfully.

“Have I ever,” Andrew spoke slowly, carefully. “Given you the impression that I would stick around someone if I didn’t want to?”

Neil shook his head beneath Andrew’s hand, which hadn’t moved.

“Why the fuck do you think I would start doing that with you then?” He didn’t wait for Neil to answer. “And you’re right. By the way. You—this—isn’t easy.”

He was silent after that for so long that Neil half expected Andrew to break up with him.

“But not everything _should_ be _easy_ ,” he spat the word out like it had personally offended him. “And no one else respects what I need the way you do. No one knows me the way you do.”

Neil swallowed, his lips trembling a little under Andrew’s hand.

Andrew stubbed out his forgotten cigarette, finally taking his hand off of Neil’s mouth before stealing Neil’s cigarette and doing the same with that one. He turned and crawled so he was close enough to touch, and after a hushed “yes or no” he crawled into Neil’s lap, straddling his hips.

He gripped Neil’s chin between his fingers firmly, meeting his gaze steadily. Neil’s breathing was shallow, overwhelmed both by the proximity and Andrew’s words.

“As for that _shit_ you were saying about yourself.” He turned Neil’s chin side to side, drinking in his view of Neil’s ruined face. “Do you think my trauma has made me worth less? Do you think it makes me less deserving of being part of _this_?”

“No, of course not,” Neil whispered, chin moving under Andrew’s fingers.

Andrew moved his thumb up so it brushed over the extensive burn scars over Neil’s cheek. He took his other hand and stroked the knife scars on the other side, effectively cupping Neil’s face in his hands.

“Then how _dare you_ ,” his voice dropped to a whisper too. “How dare you think the same of yourself.”

Neil could feel tears welling up a little, to his mortification. Neil Josten-Nathanial didn’t cry. But he wasn’t the product of his father’s teaching. And that was ok.

“Yes or no, Andrew?” His voice came out rough.

In answer Andrew pressed forward, the kiss not at all what Neil had been expecting. It was soft, and his lips moved gently against Neil’s, his hands continuing their tender movement on his scars.

When they broke apart, Neil rested their foreheads together. “Does this mean I can call you my boyfriend now?”

Andrew scoffed at him, but didn’t tell him no.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone hits on Neil in a club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted a part 2 haha. This time Neil is getting hit on.

Andrew wiped the sweat from his brow, pushing his hair back as he did. Going to a club in the middle of summer wasn’t their best idea, and despite the cool night the presence of so many bodies drove the heat up. They weren’t at Eden’s, but some new club in Columbia that Nicky had wanted to try, and it was exceedingly dull.

It had some kind of future theme; everything was flashing lights and blasting music and ‘exciting’ expensive cocktails. Andrew wasn’t really hating it or enjoying it, but he could practically see Neil getting a headache.

He could understand why Neil would have a problem here; the place was shaped like a maze, making any exits a little tricky to get to. And the flashing lights made spotting a threat a little more difficult. Not to mention how much Neil hated loud music.

Eventually Neil stood to go get more drinks, and Andrew watched him go, enjoying the way his pants clung tightly to his wiry frame.

“Isn’t it great?” Nicky appeared at their table, his sixth sense for more alcohol on the horizon as keen as ever.

Andrew flicked his eyes over to Nicky and then away again, ignoring the statement completely. Nicky was unfazed, long used to this behavior by now. He just turned to Aaron and Kevin and started talking with them animatedly, the alcohol coloring his cheeks.

This was fine with Andrew; it gave him more time to study Neil. The man in question was at the bar now, waiting for their drinks and impatiently tap-tapping on the bar with his fingertips. If Andrew had still been on his meds he would have grinned at the sight—Neil really didn’t look like he was enjoying himself at all. His brow was creased and a muscle in his cheek kept jumping. And those fingers, tap-tapping away.

They stopped suddenly, drawing Andrew’s gaze up to Neil’s face. He was frowning, using his patented ‘why are you talking to me’ face. He was aiming this look at a man who had appeared next to him at the bar. The man was tall and clad in leather, staring with interest at Neil, his eyes roving over him hungrily.

People flirted with Neil all the time. Probably less so now with his face the way it was, but there were many who thought the scars made him ‘rugged’ or whatever. Usually it didn’t really faze Andrew. He trusted Neil, probably more than he’d ever trusted anyone (much to his disgust), and he knew how Neil felt about sex, and especially sex with strangers. That coupled with the fact that this...thing they had between them was only growing stronger, left Neil with eyes for no one but Andrew.

But here, in this annoying bar with it’s annoying lights, this stranger was being extremely persistent. He kept talking to Neil even though the man was clearly flashing his _not interested_ signs, and Andrew knew the stranger was drunk, which didn’t help.

He could see Neil getting more and more uncomfortable, but he stayed where he was, his fingers tightening on his glass. They let each other fight their own battles. Most of the time. There was an exception for every rule. Which was why Andrew hopped out of his seat as soon as Neil’s eyes flickered nervously over to find his own.

“Andrew? Where—“ Andrew ignored Nicky’s question and headed over to the bar, shoving heedlessly at people along his way.

He reached the pair of them just as their drinks were being set down on the bar. He slid a hand around Neil’s waist, and cocked his head at the stranger.

“Oh. Who’s this? Boyfriend?” The stranger only looked disappointed for a moment. “Need a third?”

Neil shifted in Andrew’s hold but didn’t break it, reaching to the bar and grabbing their drinks. “No. We’re good. And leaving.”

As they turned back toward their table, the stranger blocked Neil’s way. “Come on now baby, don’t be shy. I know you want—“

He didn’t get to finish his sentence. Andrew had already let go of Neil, only to step fluidly between them, knife out and pressed against the stranger’s gut. He didn’t say anything, just lifting an eyebrow casually.

The stranger visibly swallowed. “H-hey man. No need for that. I get it, I’m leaving—“ He raised his hands placatingly, and backed away, being quickly absorbed back into the crowd.

Andrew turned back, and found Neil staring intensely at him, still holding the drinks but apparently having completely forgot about them. He was biting his lip, Andrew noted distractedly.

“Staring,” Andrew murmured, stepping past Neil and back to their table.

Neil joined them a moment later, setting their drinks down and sitting next to Andrew in the booth, not touching the drink in front of him. He sat closer to Andrew than usual, and Andrew could feel the heat from where their legs were pressed together.

Neither of them spoke until the others had left the table again to go dance, and then Neil turned slightly to face him. He leaned forward, so his lips were a hair’s breath away form Andrew’s ear.

“Yes or no, Andrew?”

“Yes,” Andrew couldn’t keep the goosebumps from rising when Neil closed his lips on his earlobe, before moving down to kiss wetly at his neck. Andrew tilted his head a little, giving Neil more access. They typically never did anything in public; barely daring to hold hands. It was for both of their comfort, but here, in the relative privacy of their dark booth, with the lights flashing, Andrew was surprisingly ok with a little PDA.

After Neil had sucked a bruise into Andrew’s neck, he leaned back a little. Andrew turned to meet his gaze and promptly felt the breath leave his body. Neil looked _wrecked_. His lips were a little swollen from sucking on Andrew’s neck, his hair was mussed and damp with sweat, and his eyes were glassy with arousal and that same intense look that Andrew had seen earlier.

“That was...really hot,” Neil said, biting that swollen lip the way he had earlier.

It was suddenly urgent that they get home. Now.

“We’re leaving. Help me find the others.” Andrew shoved Neil out of their booth, and he grinned, before following Andrew into the crowd to collect their group. Maybe this club wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
